The Animeearth Zone
by Bebop-angel1
Summary: What would happen if the fine lines seperating this planet fromt he realm of naime where broken. Yeah..you get the idea


(Thank you one and all for coming and reading Michelle and Kana's fanfiction that we are making on MSN messenger with careful planning and great concentration. yeah right Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and we promise that the next is going to be just as good or even better so please R & R!!!  
  
B.T.W. None of the characters on this belong to us..Except..For Michelle and Kana, who are us. So we own them. I mean us, O hell, ..Never mind..  
  
dramatic music is playing in the background as a man hidden by shadows appearsMan: is speaking in a serious toneyou may think Anime is only a cartoon my friend but you are wrong. steps out of the shadows to reveals himself as Jerry Springer what would happen if the thin line between the worlds of anime and earth broke apart? What do you think would happen to these so called made-up characters if they encountered the fan girls that stalked those who dressed up as them? You shall now find out when you enter......Anime/Earth zone.... a weird theme plays and Jerry Springer disappears, leaving the viewers vision to a roadway in Japan where an unsuspecting American girl with broken down car is trying to get a ride to Big-ass anime convention in Tokyo  
  
Michelle: is trying to wave down drivers madly with flailing arms, and soon enough a man with motorcycle stops, who oddly enough has some big ass cross hanging off of it some how  
  
Man: you need a ride  
  
Michelle: DUDE! You going to Big-ass anime con too?! Because that's the best Wolfwood cosplay I have ever seen!!  
  
Kana: comes chasing after the man panting like crazy heyyyy!!!!!!! Can I take a pic of you Mr. Wolfwood cosplayer dude? I collect good cosplay pics and you're the best I've ever seen!!!!!! finally catches up and glomps him  
  
Man: is suddenly tackled over and twitches Girl, why the hell have you been chasing me? And how the hell do you know my name  
  
Michelle: O.O....HES MINE!!!He offered me a ride sticks tongue out  
  
Kana:grabs him no he didn't! hops on his motorcycle hurry! She's a crazy fan girl out to kill you, RUUUN!!   
  
Michelle: has a wide grin everyone knows Wolfwood, he's so badass!  
  
Man: right.....start up his motorcycle again as Michelle tackles kana off, and seeing that we are both off, he swiftly darts away, leaving us in his dust....  
  
Michelle:  
  
Kana:slaps Michelle See?! Look what you did! Now NEITHER of us gets to drive off with him, it's all your fault!!!  
  
Michelle: MY FAULT?! Your the one who came out of no where and tackled the guy...He was about to nicely give me a ride to Big-Ass Anime con!!! growls and starts walking down the road....in hopes of getting to the con by at least 9 P.M.  
  
Kana: hey! I was on my way to drive off with him, did you see that? Maybe we BOTH could have gotten a ride, but now-- NOW LOOK!!! points to him, which, by the distance, is just a speck on the horizon don't make me bust out my katana!! pulls out a katana hey..... Where'd this come from? I didn't really bring one... turns around to see a man who's face, clothes, hair, everything, looks exactly like vicious OO .......... can I take a picture!?  
  
Man/vicious:extends his arm I believe that is mine...  
  
Kana: .........oh ;;; hands it back  
  
Michelle: gawks.....Vicious..........eyes that shown astonishment. Suddenly turn big wide and glittery...  
  
Kana: ummmmm..... -Whips out camera- really sir, can I take your picture? You make a great vicious cosplay, much better than Miss Crossplay here -points at Michelle-  
  
Michelle hisses Well excuse me. I don't know how to use a sewing machine yet pushes Kana aside. Vicious cosplayer can I please have yooouuur picture suddenly Michelle's eyes get all wide again  
  
Kana: -shoves Michelle- I didn't mean your costume, your costume looks nice, YOU don't look like him! -grabs the vicious and stands next to him and grins, snaps a picture, and shoves him at Michelle- there you go ooh wait Mr. vicious sir, you cant by any chance get us to the huge ass anime con can you?  
  
Michelle: snaps at kana Big-ass anime conthen sticks tongue out  
  
Vicious: is silent for a moment, he had no car, in fact he had been walking the whole time, not knowing how or why he got here No, Child I do not have a car, though if you know where you are going I shall accompany you until I find some mode of transportation ,weather its by monocraft or not...  
  
Kana:....no car... well if you'll come with us, that's cool   
  
Michelle: COOL, alright..point's finger dramatically in the direction of Tokyo... ONWARD  
  
Vicious: Begins to walk slowly following Michelle, katana in hand  
  
Kana:-also points- yes! Onward! D-looks at the sky as she's walking- hey Michelle, think we'll find a good legato cosplay here? I've never seen one... nobody gets it right  
  
Michelle: has hand in her pockets and shrugs that would be nice....she suddenly gets a goofy grin that fades as she peers back to this melancholy Vicious cosplayer Hey dude, I did not know they allowed live steel at these things  
  
Kana :yyyyeaaaa... so, um, you should, you know, hand it over... -holds her hand out-  
  
Vicious: gives a harsh glare to Kana and smugly slips it under his coat and away form view  
  
Kana: thinksDamn  
  
Michelle: blinks and shrugs turning back around, DOWAA! I can see Tokyo off in the distance  
  
Kana: wha? Really!? -Tackles her down and looks around standing on Michelle's back-  
  
Michelle: has her face on the black top, twitching lightly, then while kana stands she turns her face to the side, growls the pushes her off and swiftly she stands You know, you are so kind...  
  
Kana: -smiles brightly- why yes, I'm the sweetest friend in the world  
  
Michelle:: wipes the dust from her vicious coat and continues walking, only to turn and see that the incredible Vicious cosplayer is no longer around, in fact, he is driving away in Michelle's car that he somehow fixed... O.O...My....my... Car.............THAT BASTARD!!!! suddenly Michelle, with the burst of energy she received from her anger, started to run after this guy in her car, though it was futile  
  
Kana:-clings on to Michelle as she runs after vicious because she's too lazy to run herself- so we gotta ride now?  
  
Michelle: has stopped about two miles form there previous spotpanting heavily ...That was my...Old Thunder-bird. I worked so hard. The paint, the kick ass dragon design on the hood... Michelle vision is suddenly changed from the black top to a water canteen near her face  
  
Man: Here, lady, I think you will be needing this more then I.  
  
Michelle: grabs it and swiftly takes a drink Thank you!!!  
  
Kana: -doesn't need the water due to the fact that she hasnt been running due to the fact she just clinged to Michelle  
  
Michelle: suddenly looks to a gloved hand placed on her shoulder..  
  
Man: So miss, since i gave you that water..Why dont you go on a date with me......  
  
Michelle" lifts her head from the hand to the man before her VASH?....Dude that's so cool O.O!!!  
  
Kana: OO OH MY GOD Vash?! -glomps him- eee Vash-kun! -cuddles-  
  
Vash: is suddenly pulled away from Michelle... Ehhhhhh hiiiiiii?  
  
Michelle: sighs I get good luck and she steals it away from me....growls and starts walking again...  
  
Kana: ooh, I'm sorry smiles and backs off- you must be hungry... -hands him a box of doughnuts out of nowhere- here!  
  
Vash: O.O grabs them... THANK YOU!! starts to gobble them  
  
Michelle: stops and looks back, growling slightly then continues walking...muttering words along the way  
  
Kana: -thinks "eee he's so cute!  
  
Vash: sees Michelle leaving and like lightening is by her side still holding the doughnuts....sparkles around his face I saw the anger in your eyes miss....here he then actually hands Michelle a donut....to everyone's disbelief  
  
Kana: OO that's... not... fair.. I even give him the doughnuts and he hits on her...-thinks "how can I win him over..? Hmm...."  
  
Vash: So miss, where are you heading, surely you cant be by yourself, its so dangerous out here......  
  
Michelle: To Tokyo and no...I'm with her points back at kana  
  
Kana:-waves- she's NOT alone-glares at him- I'm here and I'm enough to protect her from people like YOU  
  
Vash: Ohhh, I see...Well....I don't think she will be that much help, but I would gladly be your body guard along the way, oh and your name is...?  
  
Kana: -starts crying- ....................... No fair!  
  
Michelle: thinks... Michelle and takes a bight from the donut and yeah it would be great to have another person along..  
  
Vash: blushes lightly for he actually got a girl to accept his request ONWARD Michelle and that other girl, to that big city you are headed too!  
  
Kana: -knocks Vash down and holds him in a position she could easily kick his ass in- look Mr. Vash, we don't NEED asses like you here.  
  
Michelle: ...glares Kana leave him alone, jeeze, besides it would be fun to have someone that good at cosplaying to tag along to big-ass anime convention...  
  
Vash: owwwiiieowwwieowwwiie  
  
Kana:-is silent, with a frown on her face- ...... it's just.. Not.. Fair...- gets off Vash slowly  
  
Vash: dashes to Michelle's side and as the three of them walk, he glances back to Kana every so often, keeping an eye on her the whole time...  
  
Kana: -stops walking and stands still with a pouty face- ... you two go on without me.. I'm sure you'd be happier.. -Looks to her left- feh.  
  
Michelle: glances back Alright then, I guess all see you at next years big-ass anime con...  
  
Kana:................ -plops on the ground-  
  
Vash: silently celebrates Well Miss Michelle, since we do not have her tagging along, and since you are so light, I will gladly volunteer to be your mode of transportation  
  
Michelle: ...whaaa? and is suddenly grabbed by Vash and put on his shoulders  
  
Vash: beings to run at an amazing speed down the side of the highway  
  
Kana:.......... he hates me..... He.... HEY!!! They're really ditching me!!!! -Chases after them-  
  
Jerry Springer's: They where finally here, or, at least Michelle and this person who she thought was only a Vash cosplayer was. Will they soon figure out, that the people they had encountered where the real deal? Will they..is suddenly hit with a rock and the picture changes to a white screen where a man with very light blonde hair and a weird looking space suit appears before them with a menacing grin  
  
Man: SPIDERS!!!! This is the one who shall destroy your race, head this warning!! BUHAHAHAHAHAHA...... a few moments pass, and he thinks the camera is off....so he picks a wedgie only to have the camera man whisper..."sir where still on air....  
  
Man: GAHsuddenly tackles the camera off 


End file.
